fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampires vs the hero squad
Game plot This is a 2d vertical shoot em up for every new game system, and for every mobile device. comes out on October 30, 2017 Chatacter gallery (you choose the pictures, but it has to be the characters in the game) ￼upgrades (you choose the upgrades, up to 7 upgrades) Z.O.M.G. BLOON:fires a 2 spread shot #Fires a 3 spread shot instead of a 2 spread # DUDLEY: fires a string laser #Now the lasers target and hit multiple enemies instead of 1 # SPONGEBOB:fires bomb bubbles quickly #Fires shots even faster # SUPER MONKEY: spreads darts fastly #Fires 2 darts instead of 1 # ROBIN:fires 2 parallel sticky shots #Fires 4 shots instead of 2 # ￼SANJAY+CRAIG: fires 3 shots slowly #Fires 5 shots instead of 3 faster # Ships (YOU CHOOSE THE SPECIAL ATTACK) # (Z.O.M.G. BLOON)(MAIN CHARCTER)FIRES:BLOONS / EFFECT:GOES THROUGH ENEMIES / SHIP:HIMSELF FLYING # Z.O.M.G. BLOON SPECIAL: # (DUDLEY)FIRES:LASER SHOTS / EFFECT:HOMES IN ON ENEMIES / SHIP:THE T.U.F.F. MOBILE (PLANE FORM) # DUDLEY SPECIAL: # (SPONGEBOB)FIRES: BOMB BUBBLES / EFFECT:EXPLODES IN A WIDE RADIUS ON IMPACT / SHIP:HIS SPATULA # SPONGEBOB SPECIAL # (SUPER MONKEY)FIRES:DARTS / EFFECT:FIRES VERY FAST / SHIP:HIMSELF FLYING # SUPER MONKEY SPECIAL: # (ROBIN) FIRES:BIRDARANGS / EFFECT:STICKS TO ENEMIES, DEALING HUGE DAMAGE / SHIP:HIS TEAM FIGHTER JET # ROBIN SPECIAL: # (SANJAY+CRAIG) FIRES:WINGS / EFFECT:X / SHIP:A FLAMING WING. # SANJAY+CRAIG SPECIAL: Modes (you choose the modes) # Easy. # Hard. # Free play- you have unlimited lives # Survival- how long can you go with one ship # Multiplayer (offline)- play with family and friends # Multiplayer (online)- play with people around the world music: *Super r-type intro-intro *Giga wing menu theme- menu *Raiden fighters jet briefing- mode select *Giga wing ship select- ship select *Last resort stage 2- stage 1 *Giga wing path 1 stage 5- stage 2 *Giga wing path 1 stage 4- stage 3 *Giga wing path 1 stage 1- stage 4 *Giga wing path 1 final boss- stage 5 *Last resort stage 4- stage 6 *Last resort stage 5- final stage *Giga wing boss theme 1- boss battle *refleX raiwat virgo-boss 7 *refleX time of end-final boss *Last resort Game complete- stage I to 6 storyline *Last resort stage 4 boss theme- stage 7 storyline *Giga wing game complete- final storyline and credits *Raiden game over remix version-game over Story: Intro: Kitty katswell accientally got bewitched and turned into a vampire, and the Z.O.M.G. bloon witnessed it and found all his friends and enemies he can find. then, made the hero squad to confront the rising threat and save the cartoon universe. Stage 1: the Z.O.M.G. bloon is worried that the vampires will take over his dimension, so he wants his realm saved first, and thus the hero squad's journey begins with the BLOONS TD realm. Stage 2: the Z.O.M.G. bloon is now relieved that his dimension is saved, but dudley is now extremely worried about kitty katswell becoming a vampire permanently, so he told him about it and the hero squad went to T.U.F.F. agency to find out her hiding place. Stage 3: since vampire kitty katswell escaped, dudley is now deathly worried, spongebob was even more worried about bikini bottom than dudley was about kitty katswell, and so, the hero squad goes under the sea to save bikini bottom. Stage 4: Mr.Krabs thanks the hero squad for saving both himself and bikini bottom, then, a message pops up on all the hero squad's messenger devices, all read, "WARNING: ALL MONKEY TOWNS ARE BEING ATTACKED BY EVIL, RED EYED MONKEY GOD, USE EXTREME CAUTION WHEN YOU SEE IT, WHEN YOU HAVE VISUAL CONTACT, EITHER, ONE: ATTACK WITH EXTREME PRECAUTION, OR TWO:GO AWAY AS FAST AND FAR AS POSSIBLE." The hero squad goes to the BLOONS TD realm again to save it once more. Stage 5: finally, the BLOONS TD realm is now truly saved , and the Z.O.M.G. bloon truly appreciates the hero squad for saving his and super monkey's realm. The hero squad knows one final place to go before going to the frycade and tracking vampire kitty katswell down. Stage 6: the teen titans thank the hero squad for saving them and jump city, now the hero squad rejoices for a little while, then they go to the frycade to ask belle what she last known about when she seen where vampire kitty katswell gone. stage 7: when belle told where vampire kitty katswell had gone, the hero squad gone on a final and treacherous journey to petropolis for the final confrontation with vampire kitty katswell. Ending: the hero squad has now broken the curse and returned kitty katswell to normal, she thanks them for saving her life and the cartoon universe, she was so grateful and relieved, she invited them to the biggest bash of all in the T.U.F.F. agency, after that, everyone in the bash returned to their realms and went on with their normal lives, meanwhile, the Z.O.M.G. bloon swore that his reign of terror will be over so he'll marry kitty katswell, and all his plans exell, and now, the Z.O.M.G. bloon is now married to kitty katswell, and so, all of the cartoon universe lived happily ever since. Stages / bosses: # Monkey lane/vampire B.F.B time:90 seconds # T.U.F.F. agency/vampire kitty katswell (1/3 encounters) time:120 seconds # Bikini bottom/vampire Krabs time:120 seconds # Monkey lanes/vampire monkey god time:175 seconds # Jump city/vampire Teen Titans (exept for robin) time:200 seconds # Frycade/vampire belle time:250 seconds # Petropolis/vampire kitty katswell (2/3 encounters(final boss)) time:500 seconds # Stormy earth/Vampire kitty katswell (3/3 encounters (true final boss)) time:750 how to play Nintndo 3ds: use the a button to shoot and use arrows or pen to move and use the b button to unleash the special attack PS5: use the ✖ button to shoot and use the console sticks to move and use the r2 button to unleash the special attack Wii u: use the console stick to move and use the right top button to shoot and use the left top button to unleash the special attack Xbox: use the a button to shoot and use the console sticks to move and use the y button to unleash the special attack Mobile: swipe your finger on screen to move and hold too shoot and double tap to unleash the special attack To select ship: use the console stick to move, for the PS5 and Xbox, use the x button to select the veichle, for the Nintendo 3ds, use the b button to select ship, and for the mobile devices tap a ship to select it Game menu: use the console stick to move, for the PS5 and Xbox, use the x button to select, for the Nintendo 3ds and Wii u, use the a button to select ship, and for the mobile devices tap a button to select it. same goes for the in-game menu When a ship dies 3 times, that character who is piloting it is now a Vampire, then you have a ten second timer, to continue, push the a button for the Nintendo 3ds and Wii u, but for the PS5 push the x button and for the Xbox, push the b button and for the mobile devices, tap the screen. If you do so, then select another ship, if not, then the game is now over. When all characters are vampires, then the game is over When the boss comes, a health bar for the boss and a boss battle time appears, if you run out of time, the boss leaves, but if you kill the boss in time, each second left will be worth 1,000 bonus points If you destroyed every enemy in the stage, it will be worth 50,000 bonus points Every ship that is left is Worth 5,000 bonus points Every special attack left will be worth 2,500 bonus points If you destroyed every enemy in every stage, it will be worth 10 million bonus points Every ship that is left after every stage will be worth 100 g's worth of bonus points You will be rewarded 500 g's worth of bonus points for completing the 8th stage. Each stage completed will be worth 10,000 bonus points Hard- double bonuses On stage 8, all character teammates will be destroyed, but you will survive, but you will be severely damaged. Don't worry, you will be super-energied, and have energy wings. You will have maximum upgrades, and if you got shot down, you will keep your state. At the end of stage 8, your teammates will come back. guide ��=upgrade ��=5,000 points ��=500 points ��=special attack ��=+2 minutes boss time ��=+5 minutes boss time ♥=extra life or revival ��=max upgrades ��=screen clear ⬆=speed up ��=rampage ��=10,000 points ��=automatic death ✖=degrade ❌=max degrades ⬇=slow down ��=-2 minutes boss time ��=-5 minutes boss time ��=-boss time ❎=-5,000 points ⚠=-500 points Category:Crossover games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:SpongeBob Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Bloons td series Category:Bloons games Category:Video game crossovers Category:Scary games Category:Vampires Category:Vampire games Category:Ship shooters